


Command

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [10]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: The days turned into weeks.Then she feels a pull in her mind.Calling.Commanding.





	Command

The days turned into weeks.

Then she feels a pull in her mind.

Calling.

Commanding.

The journey is almost longer than she can bear.

She leaves a trail of death wherever she goes.

Naught survives to tell the tale.

Elven armor is replaced with thick furs and whatever fits.

The tarnished blade is replaced with a dark-bladed longsword.

The sky darkens and snow begins to fall.

His servants let her pass unimpeded, and she begins the long ascent.

Atop the Frozen Throne he sits, an armored image of perfection.

She dips into a curtsy.

“ _I am here… my King._ ”

“ ** _Perfect._** ”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, "The Beginning of the End" comes to a close.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read it! <3


End file.
